


werk in progress

by ibenemely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boss - Freeform, M/M, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibenemely/pseuds/ibenemely
Summary: yes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dont leave hate comments pls if any of u meet misha collins or jensen ackles tell them that they should leave their wives for me i am 14 i would be a great mother to theior kid

Castiel is banker and he locves Dean very much. The end.Just kidding!!!!!!!!!! So at first Castiel met Deen in a bankery and they had a meet cute where Cas was like “oh….his eyes are….green” and Desan was like “wow….his eyes are so….very bklue….” Then they were in the baNK still but they started KISSING!!!!!!!!~!!!!!! Then Cas’s bpss was like “Dude!!! You are still at work!!! But not anymore cause youre FIRED!!!” Then Cas was like “:(“ and he ran away crying!  
“Cas!” Deen yelled sad. “Wauit Cas come back!”  
` 

To be continue


	2. The next day.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> find out what happen next !

Chapter too

Their names were cas and deen. They had a love story for the ages. They were not an angel and a hunter, but instead regular peoples who went about their daily lives and didnm not fight demons. As we learned in the first chapter, Cas got firesd from his job at the bankery. He was so sad he ran away cvrying!   
“Wait!” Deen cried. “Cas come back~”

To be continue


	3. Chap Three: The One With The Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has a plot

So after cas run out of the bANKERY, Deanm ran ouyt to go and comfort him.   
“Cas!” he exclaimed yelled. “Wait!”  
“I just lost my job!” Castiel roared.   
“I know, I saw it,” Deen mumbled.   
“I cant believe i lost my job. Now I have to get a new one. I needed that job to pay my bills!!! You don’t even understand how hard it was for me to piece together my last budget and now I dont even know how im going to get by until i get a new job!”  
“I used to work in a bamkery,” Deen said. “Maybe I could hepl you!”  
“But… But Dean, we… did a kiss,” Cas said. “Wouldn’t that be awkward?”  
“Aren’t we boyfriends now?” asked Dean.  
“Do you want to be boyfriends?” asked Cas.  
“Woodchips,” Dean replied with a smile on his face. It was a big one.   
Cas started laughing hysterically at Dean’s joke. 

later

Cas took Dean to a coffee shop for a date and they sat down at looked over Cas’s monthly budget. It looked like this.

Rent - $800  
Food - $420  
Clothes - $69  
Emergency Fund - $1337  
Decorative Toilet Seat Covers - $2000

Dean frowned. “This is your monthly budget?”  
Cas nodded, looking stressed. “And this is after I’ve culled everything down. I mean, I only make five4 grand a month!”  
“You make five4 grand a month?!” Dean hollered. “don’t you see? You are spending too much on toilet seat covers!!”   
cas rolled his eyes “very fuNny, dean. It’s a hobby.”  
Deen decides that he is in love with this man deeply and he wants to help him get out of debt. he also


	4. Abrdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go

Deen and Cas had a great date where they drank some coffee and ate some books. Then they talked about a new budget fior Castiel because he was spending so much goddamn money on decorative toilet seat covers they talked about their favorite movies like Paulo coelho and tom petty and the heartbreakers. 1. but then they got in te car and fromve down the hiway towartds aburdn id. then cas got out of the car to film the friendly neighborhood railrioad crossing. deen said “do u do this alot” and cas said “pls be quiet while i am recording.”

after they filmed the crossing they went to happie terijakie abnd 212121212121 8 sum food while they watched a homeless persin get beat up outside. “This is so romantic” said castiel “i knowq” said deen.

2 ber bontinue


	5. Chapter5:TheBossPart1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting u guise i know this one took a while 2 complete but thank u for waiting this a longer chapter so pls jhave some patients

Chapter5:TheBossPart1

This is where we introduce the boss’s subplot now. Deen and cas has a lot of fun going to abrdin together and discovering abrdeein together. but then the boss is mad that castielle is gone and he calls castiel all mad.   
“hey!” he yells when cas answer the phonem. “u need to get back here and get back to work!!! Get back to work where we work in the bankery@!!!!!!”  
Cas got excited to talk to his old frend and was happie to hear from his. “boss!! U will never believe what happened to me after i left quitting was the best thing i ever done did!!! I found love but better yet i finally got a good bideo of the crossing in aberdeeen where long trains can cut off cars from leaving because theres no exit left it’s all blocked by trains!!!”  
“o m goodnis”  
“I swear quitting was best thing i ever did!! I hadf such a good day and date with deen!!”  
“Cas u didnt quit i fired ur ass and i need you back here! Its not the same withouit u!”  
cas rolled his eyes bcuz he had heard it all before and he was sick and tired of his psychio boss. who obviouslyt had a crush on him. 

To be continue...


	6. sex scene (dont read if ur senesitive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot

They put penis on things


	7. boss goes to their house and kidnaps them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scary!!1!!!

Once upon a time Dean and Cas were in love with each other so much a lot. But Castiel's former boss at the bANKEry wanted him to come back to work even though he fired him!!! But Cas ignored him. So then the boss man came to Castiels front door and banged on the door and knocked on it. Cas opened the door. 

"How dare you leave work after I fired you!" the boss yelled. "you are not entitled to ur own life and i want a refund!"

cas frowned at his former boss, unnerved by the shell of a man his former employer had become. "im not coming back to the bankery."

his boss frowned right back. "then i cicisense arest you.""

"u cant arest me for leaving work after u fired my from my job."

"i arest u."

cas got mad and slammed the door in his bosses face nd his bosses nose was right thehre so it got stuck in the door. then cas heard a knock on the door and he opened it and there were cops! the police came to his house!

"u are under arest for assault" they told him and cas got arested and went to prison for a year. dean visited him twice.


	8. new chapter guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey special thanks 2 my best friend in the whole world sharlene sams for being so hot

Castiel got out of prison early for good behavior on one condition, which was that he should return to his old job at the bankery. His boss was so happie to see him on his first day back and but was still wearing a pokemon bandaid on his nose, which was gone. 

"cas!" he exclaimed. "I am so good to have you back!"

Cas was not especially happy about being back at the bankery but knew that it was the only way to keep his freedom. he did not want to go back to prison because he couldnt see dean as much in there because dean did not like to visit him at the prison. then a really hot girl walked into bankry (author's note: that's u sharlene!!!1!) then hot girl left .

Then deen left . 

"Dean!" Cas cried. "I miss u!"

The client in front of him at his desk at the bankery looked confused bnecause he didnt know who dean was. He said "Can i please have my money" and castiel said no and the client left. 

"You are not doing your job" his boss said angerily. 

"I hate my job" cas said "and i still like u"

His boss blushed but then yelled "thats stupid" but secretly he liked it. 

"I liked it" his boss said. 

"Do u want to date me" cas said "no" his boss said "are you sure" cas said "ok i will" his boss said giggeling. 

Then dean came back and roared angrily at the boss like a tiger. tiger king. (like the show lol my best firend sharlene loves dat show! fangz!) 

Dean killed boss


	9. Then cas was said because he wanted to date his boss. Dean said "dont u like me anymore" and cas said he wasnt sure after watching dean kill a man. Dean said "but im a hunter and this is what i do we help people cas its the family business" and cas wasnt

sure about trusting dean after such a big ordeal. 

"Cas I love you dean said and i just did all of this because i wanted so badly2 be with you and i would do anything to regain your trust please cas."

Cas rolled his eyes. "oh you! I cant stay mad at you!" he patted deans head like he was a dog.


End file.
